


bonds

by humancorn



Series: AquaMera Ficlets [5]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Dom!Mera, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Magic, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Oral Sex - Female Recieving, Riding Crops, Sub!Arthur Curry, Vaginal Sex, hydrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: She looks at him, smile turning into a wide smirk as she surveys her work. He’s laid out bare for her on their bed, his hands being held to the headboard by thin ropes of telekinetic water.





	bonds

**Author's Note:**

> y'all...it's been 6 fucking years since i've written smut. plz go...easy...on me.....i tried

Arthur watches, enraptured, as she walks about their bedroom, rummaging through drawer after drawer in an attempt to find what she’s looking for. And when she finds it? His breath catches low in his throat, anticipation heavy in his chest. Her eyes are bright and she  _ smiles  _ and it takes Arthur’s breath away, just as it has every time since they’d met. One would think he’d be over it by now - what with 3 years of mutual love and respect between them, but no. She’s a walking firecracker and he’s willing to be burned just to have a chance to touch her. The thing she’d been looking for - a riding crop with runed magic carved into the hilt - is tossed on the bed next to him. 

 

She looks at him, smile turning into a wide smirk as she surveys her work. He’s laid out bare for her on their bed, his hands being held to the headboard by thin ropes of telekinetic water. Her hands plant themselves above him as she straddles him, thighs caging his head. She snaps, and the water holding him down melts away. Soft folds, wet and aching spread above him and he arches to meet them - tongue swirling tentatively around her clit before moving to carefully outline her entrance. She grinds down on him, hands lost wild in his hair, and he can feel himself grow harder, arousal laying heavy in his gut. His tongue teases and flits against her and she lets out a bone-shattering moan that makes him shudder _.  _

 

Calloused fingers dig hard into her thighs, he gently catches her clit between his teeth and a quick flick of his tongue has her coming undone moments later. He licks her through her orgasm, waits for her hips to stop stuttering above him, and pulls her down for a kiss as she moves off of him. His lips move against hers and she sighs, content, before snapping her fingers. The water binding him to the headboard in back in an instant, and he’s back to staring at her retreating form once more. 

 

Night air lilts in through the open window, soft and chilled against his hot arousal. He tugs against his bindings, neck straining to catch a glimpse of where she may be, impatient for what he knows is coming next. A snap sounds from across the room and his head thunks back down into the mattress, water brushing like a caress across his cheek as it holds him down. 

 

She makes him wait - she always does, until he grows impatient enough to call to her: a king on his knees begging for release. If only Atlantis could see him now. He does not hesitate, most days, to give what she’s asking for, and tonight is no different. His voice cracks half-way through her name, and he hears a fond sigh to his left. The crop that was once lying by his feet drifts upward, pulled away by a soft stream. It trills along the skin of his hip, circles his bellybutton, leaving a trail of goosebumps in it’s wake before it comes to rest just below his chin. 

 

“What do you say?” She breathes like a coiled viper, and his stomach ties into knots in anticipation. 

 

“ _ Please,”  _ He groans, wrists straining to touch her - to find her, to feel her - only to be pulled tighter to the headboard. There’s a split second before the crop hits thigh, and then sweet pain mixed with pleasure rushes through him, a moan escaping his parted lips. Her weight is on the bed beside him as she hits him once more, skin tingling and sending fire trilling up his spine. 

 

She hums at him, challenging his response, and he almost chuckles at her. That gesture meant something so different outside of this room - in the throne room it questioned his decisions, at council it beckoned his attention, but here,  _ oh,  _ it meant something different entirely. He smiles, flutters his eyelashes, and says in his lowest sultry voice,  _ “Please, oh please.”  _  That earns him another blow from the crop, and he winces. He’ll be covered in bruises tomorrow if he keeps it up. 

 

“ _ Darling,”  _ She says, fingertip tracing the outline of the mark she’d made, “ _ What  _ do you say?” Her weight shifts forward, hips canting, brushing soft against his cock. There’s a smile on her lips, playful in light of the command she’d given, as one hand traces the outline of his throat before taking hold of his neck and  _ squeezing _ .  

 

“Please,  _ my Queen. _ ” Arthur chokes. Her grip lessens, though her hand stays at the base of his throat as she envelops him, wet heat wrapping around him so quick it almost takes his breath away. And he knows from the moment she sinks down on him that he’s not going to last much longer. She sets a brutal pace, fingers digging in to the base of his neck just enough to make it harder for him to breathe but not enough to choke him. He loves the power she holds over him in moments like these: she could very well kill him right now, and he knows that some rational part of his brain should be afraid. Because this? This is the woman who was sent to kill him only a few years ago; this is the woman who’d matched him step-for-step in combat, bested him with magic; this is the woman he loved enough to trust her with his life, both inside this room and on the battlefield. 

Her nails dig into his chest, and he’s brought back to the moment. She’s looking at him, cold and calculated with those deep green eyes of hers, and he’s never loved her more than he does in this moment. Her hand releases his throat and he can feel himself building, fire kindling in the pit of his stomach. Leaning forward, she comes close to his ear, breath soft as it ghosts over the sensitive skin there.

 

“Come for me,” She whispers, tightening around him just enough to bring him over the edge. She fucks him through his orgasm, the bonds holding him to the headboard dissipating as she leans down on top of him, pressing soft kisses to his neck, “Very good.” They lay like that for a while, Mera’s head tucked into his shoulder, her fingers running slowly through his hair as they come down together. 

 

“Need anything?” Mera asks, and smiles against his skin, “I can get you water.” She chuckles and Arthur kisses her the top of her head, laughing with her as she snaps her fingers. A glass of water with a rainbow straw floats over to the bed, nudging itself into his open hand. 

 

“You’re amazing.” Arthur breathes, taking a sip. 

 

“As are you.” 


End file.
